


Corrupted

by EscortGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Romance, Sadistic Bellatrix, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscortGirl/pseuds/EscortGirl
Summary: Once, a Goldstein was the glory of a dark wizard. This time, another Goldstein will be the downfall of another dark wizard. However, in order to achieve her goal, she will have to choose whether it's worth corrupting some parts of herself or not. "Is my enemy's enemy my friend?"
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Female Character(s), Pansy Parkinson/Original Female Character (minor)
Kudos: 4





	Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

> So... First, please understand, English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes, okay? I swear they are not intentional. Second, I don't know if this will be enough entertainment for anyone, but I couldn't get that idea out of my head and when I started writing, it practically developed on its own.  
> I sincerely hope you like it, I put my heart into every word. Even if it didn't look that good, please lie to me. :')  
> Oh, and I already anticipate that updates will take time, my classes have started now and my work schedule is a little chaotic. But, as a consolation, my chapters will not be short.
> 
> Please enjoy and tell me if it's worth continuing!
> 
> Ps: this story will be a little dark, Bellatrix will be sadistic and obsessive. In the beginning, the main relationship will not be healthy so if you are sensitive to this type of situation, please think twice before following this up.

It was already daylight when she opened her eyes, the room was bright, but it seemed that everyone in the house was still sleeping. _“Finally!”_ Excited and energetic to the level that only an eleven-year-old child who has just woken up can have, the girl ran the distance that separated her bed from her sister's bed, jumping on it.

“Ouch! That hurts, you little munchkin!” - Complained the other girl, peeking with one eye open. “It’s still so early! Let’s go back to sleep, yeah?” - The girl pretends to go back to sleep.

“No. No more sleep! I’m not sleepy!”- The kid started to shake the other girl by the shoulder. “Come on! Get up, please! I waited forever for this!” - She waits, however, when the other girl doesn’t move, she nudges her. “Please, sis!”

“Alright, alright, I’m awake now! Merlin!” - The other girl says laughing and hugging the kid. “What I wouldn't do for you, huh?” – She says fondly because there’s really nothing that she wouldn’t do for her sister. “Chop chop munchkin, off to the bathroom, you know the drill. I’ll see if mom is awake.”

Nodding vigorously, the girl runs to the bathroom to prepare for the day, however, once inside, she stands in front of the mirror and examines her face. She winces when her eyes locked itself in the scar on her face through the mirror; she runs her fingertips over the scar lines. Her scar was big, starting at the beginning of her forehead, on the left side, going through her eyebrow and down to half of her cheek. Two deep scratches of claws on her forehead and a single risk of clawing from the eyebrow to the cheek. She can vividly remember how she won it. It was supposed to be the happiest day of the year for her, but, it quickly escalated to the worst.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Happy birthday, my beautiful little princess!” – Her mother woke her up with a floating tray filled with her favorite things: chocolate chips pancakes, ice cream waffles, hot chocolate and freshly baked cinnamon rolls. She could remember it was brunch time, her mom always let her sleep late on her birthday, said it was “her special day”._

_She never knew her father, so her mother was the only person she had, although her mother had an aunt and an uncle, she always explained patiently: “- Liss, you see, my mother had a sister but they had a nasty disagreement when they were young and they never spoke again. She raised me alone, just like I’m raising you all by myself.” And she always ended the explanation by tickling her._

_They had a nice brunch together, her mother had separated all the presents in a pile to be opened at night, but she never got to open them. In the middle of the afternoon, while they were baking a cake and preparing the frost, a noise startled them both: “Liss, come here, please.” – Violet said to her daughter, gesturing with her finger for her to approach._

_“What was that, mom?” – Liss asked a little scared once she got close to her mother, safely wrapped in a half-hug. There was a deadly silence. Violet closed her eyes and concentrated around. “Shit! Three of them?!” She thought, closing her eyes again, giving her daughter a full hug. Taking a deep breath, she whispered in her daughter’s ear: “Listen carefully, sweetie, this is important. I want you to go up to your room and hide in that special place. Close your eyes and cover your ears with your hands. I do not want you to make any noise. Promise me that regardless of what you hear, you will not leave. Will you promise me, Liss?” Frightened, the girl just nods and with a kiss on her head, the one that would be the last given by her mother, she runs silently to the place. She manages to count five minutes before all hell breaks down._

_Hidden beneath the floor, under the wood of her room, she hears her mother’s screams; high and long screams. Tears start to flow from her face, she could not understand much because of her young age, after all, she was turning seven that day, but she knew enough to understand that her mother was in great pain. All this commotion lasted long enough for the girl to never forget those screams. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. She didn’t know what to expect, she feared the worst, but she couldn’t leave since she had promised. Her mother always taught her that she should never break promises._

_Hearing the sound of footsteps, the girl rudely wiped the tears from her face and waited, hoping it was her mother. But, she was not ready for what her eyes caught between the wooden frets. Her mother was covered in deep cuts that were bleeding profusely, her fingers twisted at unnatural angles, one eye was so swollen that it was no longer possible to stay open._

_“And what do ya have here, huh? Where’s that daughter of yours? The little slut?” – A large man with inhumanly pointed teeth and yellowed nails spoke; he was holding Violet by the hair, dragging her across the floor. “Maybe she could help us. Maybe we could pull her eyes out of the hollow to help her see the answers to our questions better!” – The horrible man laughs. The other two men stand there with him also laughs._

_“She’s – Violet coughs blood – she’s no longer here. I sent her back to the USA.” – She could barely speak; the girl had never heard her mother’s voice so crackly and low._

_“Ah, is that right? So… Let’s say… If it’s really true, then she wouldn’t mind if my guys and I left with a little token as a reminder of our happy visit!” – The girl could see a foamy drool running from the corner of the man’s mouth._

_“Oi! Greyback, you agreed that we would have our turn before you tear her apart!”- From the facial expression on the face of the man who just spoke, the girl could see that he was not very smart. “Crabbe is right, Greyback!” – The third men spook._

_“Shut up, your idiots! I’m not eating her, at least, not yet! Give me your knife, Nott.” – Liss felt her heart racing uncontrollably in her chest. Eat her? What does he mean by eating her? She’s my mom, she is nobody’s food.” “Her little brain was working at full strength to try to understand everything that was happening._

_“Let’s see...The foot? No, a lot of work to carry around. The tongue? Hm, tempting, but I like to chew the tongue calmly, so, also no...”- At this point, the girl watches in horror as the man’s face contorts in a horrible and chilling smile. “I’ve decided.” He says plainly and with a movement faster than the eyes of a seven year old child can process, the man grabs Violet again, forcing her head up and, motioning for the two others to help him, they held the woman in place ._

_Liss can’t understand what happened, she just hears her mother’s deafening scream, followed by too much blood, so much so that it begins to spread across the wood, a few drops falling on her. One look at the man’s hand with yellow nails was enough for the girl to understand what had happened. Tears automatically fall from her eyes. With a terrible smile on his face, the man admires the ear that his hand raises in the air like a prize. “He cut… He cut off my mom’s ear.” The girl thought completely terrified. Her mother was on the floor, pale, the blood kept flowing from her._

_“Now you can have her, just don’t make it too much, I still want to enjoy my turn.” The man says in a bored voice. Seeing the two other men approach their mother, Callie can no longer keep her promise and screams. “No! Stop it! Stop hurting my mom!” As soon as the words come out of her mouth, an explosion occurs that shakes the structure of the house. Due to all the distress the girl endured, she accidentally caused a burst of energy by accidental magic, which caused her body to be thrown out of the hiding. She was now covered in scratches by the wood and also covered in blood, her mother’s blood that she fell into._

_“Liss, run!” – Being the first to recover from this unexpected event, Violet feared for her daughter’s life, but before the girl could run, the broad man, Greyback, held her by the neck in an iron grip._

_“Oh, no, you won’t!” – He says with splashing saliva. “Back so soon from the USA? Daddy wasn’t a good fellow?” He laughs with his companions. The girl divides her gaze between the three and, despite her young age, she could feel the hate radiating from each of them. She didn’t understand why though._

_“Leave her alone!” – Violet said, gathering what little strength was left, trying to get up, but her efforts were in vain, the man who answered for Nott’s name kicked her, making sure she stayed on the floor. “Shut up, you bitch! If you had helped us, none of this would have happened!” – The man adds after the kick._

_Seeing this, Liss squirmed, trying to get rid of Greyback’s grip. “Please, stop it! Don’t you see that you’re hurting her?! My mom didn’t do anything to anyone!” – The girl says desperately, crying._

_Still holding the girl by the neck, Greyback lifts her off the floor, enough so that her eyes are on the same level as his eyes and bringing her slightly closer, he says with a monstrous smile. “But that’s exactly what we’re here for. We_ like _to hurt; we_ live _for it, especially when people deserve it.”_

_The girl felt her body tremble; she knew that if she had not taken the potion that her mom created especially for her, she would have already had an asthma attack. She couldn’t breathe so close to Greyback, he smelled rotten meat, especially when he opened his mouth to speak and his sharp teeth in combination with the bizarre beard that framed his jaw, gave him the appearance of a monster. Mainly because the girl could have sworn she could see bits of skin on both his beard and his oily gray hair._

_Before either of them could say or do anything, the request for help that Violet had activated after the girl had climbed into hiding was finally answered. Witches’ voices could be heard downstairs and soon two wizards appeared at the open door, taking seconds to process the whole scene and act. Seconds that marked the girl’s life even more at that point._

_One of the two men, Nott or Crabbe, the girl was unable to see clearly, was an unregistered Animagus. He turned into a large crow, a bird larger than a natural and took flight towards the window that had been broken by the explosion caused by Liss earlier, however, before he could leave, the crow clawed its claws strongly in the girl’s face. That was the last thing the girl felt and saw. Her little brain couldn’t take it anymore and she passed out._

_When Liss woke up, she noticed three things: the first, she could only open one eye, her left side was bandaged; the second thing, she was not at home; the third and the one that made her heart beat faster, her mother was nowhere in this strange room. As if she had been summoned by magic, a tall woman with wild curly hair, almost black, and dark eyes appeared at the door. She had a tired expression and a half smile._

_“Hello, love. How’re you feeling?” – She asks, approaching and sitting on the bed. She did not want to have this conversation with the girl; she had already been through so much._

_“Hi, Aunt Andy. Where’s my mom? My head really hurts.” – Liss looks around the room anxiously, dividing her attention between the woman and the door, unconsciously rubbing her bandage with her left hand._

_“Oh, my love.” – Andromeda’s heart breaks even more seeing the girl so lost. She holds the girl’s left hand, stopping the friction she was doing and with the other hand, she gently strokes the girl’s hair. “This will not be easy”, she thought and, taking a deep breath, she begins to explain: “Violet is… Love, your mom will not be with us from now. She was such a special person that the stars could not stand that your mother was not among them. So they called her to help them light up the sky and you know that your mother always helps anyone who asks her.”_

_“She died, didn’t she?” – Liss asked in an almost inaudible whisper. “You don’t have to sugar coat this to me, Aunt Andy. I was there, I saw what happened... There was so much blood an” – she sobs –“ and she wa”- she sobs again and Andromeda wraps her in a bone-crushing embrace –“ she was so badly hurt!” – In that moment, Liss would never be the same. Her mother was the most important person in her life and the one she loved most. “What will happen to me now, Aunt Andy? I don’t have anyone else.”- The girl asks between sobs and tears._

_“What about me, love? You do have me, you know? You’ll stay with me. I know that I am not your mother and I will never want to occupy the same place that Violet has in your life, but you are not alone, you never were. When St. Mungo’s healer releases you, I’ll take you to my home. In fact, my home is now your home too, love.” – Andromeda had promised Violet a long time ago that if something ever happened, Liss would never be alone._

_Violet Goldstein and Andromeda Black happened to bumped into each other in the halls of St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries when the former had a baby on her arms burning with fever. She was a single mother, with no family since her mother had already passed away and did not know what to do. Any muggle medicine or potion she tried to give the baby ended up exploding in her hand before it even reached its destination, so she was desperate. But, luckily for Miss Goldstein, Andromeda was (and still is) a healer who specializes in babies, so with some little magic tricks to distract little Liss and a potion in a bottle that simulated a toy, Andromeda managed to get Liss drink it all. From that point, the two formed an unusual friendship that grew to the point that Violet opened up fully and told the truth about her family._

_Violet Goldstein was the daughter of Queenie Goldstein, the famous legilimens who helped Grindelwald. Her mother was born with the gift of legilimency so powerful that she could read someone’s thoughts and feelings without a spell or wand; she could even hear the thoughts of an entire city if she wanted to. What almost nobody knew, not even Gillert Grindelwald was that Queenie was also a seer. Violet was the fruit of Queenie’s relationship with the only love of her life, Jacob Kowalski although the two never married, Queenie never stopped loving him. She committed suicide when Violet was an adult. Because of Queenie’s affiliation with Gillert Grindelwald, her sister Porpentina permanently broke up any relationship with her._

_However, what almost nobody knows is that Queenie was also a seer and a very powerful one. She could always remember all the visions and, unlike some visionaries like Sybill Trelawney, only she could see these visions, since they were not in words, but in images. Her gifts were passed on to Violet, who was responsible for alerting Dumbledore that Voldemort would return, although she did not know when or how. Violet did not control her visions. They could happen at any time of the day or even during a dream._

_Due to her mother’s affiliation with Grindelwald, a few dark wizards were aware of her gift. The Lestrange family was one of them, for example. Then, when the brothers Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange joined the new Dark Lord, that information quickly spread among them. Violet was repeatedly intimidated to join the Death Eaters and, fearing for her life and that of her daughter, she sought help from Dumbledore, after all, there was a limit of ‘no’ you could say to the Dark Lord and his followers._

_She lived under Dumbledore’s protection until the fall of Voldemort and, on the same night that it happened, it was also the same night that she predicted that he will return, which led the Hogwarts’ headmaster to hand over Harry Potter’s guard to the Dursleys instead of Sirius Black, his godfather._

_Some followers of Voldemort blamed Violet for his death. They believed that if she had joined the cause, their master would be alive, so some always tried to ambush her in the hope that she would tell them how to bring him back, which is why Violet had already prepared everything for Liss, in case something happened and had also taught her how to hide._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Liss? Is everything alright, love?” - Andromeda's concerned voice, accompanied by a soft knock on the door, startled the girl from her thoughts. As if she had been shocked, she abruptly removed her hand from her face, blinking a few times. “Yes, Aunt Andy! Everything’s fine! I’ll be out soon!”- She says as she quickly undresses to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, an eleven-year-old girl enters the kitchen, taking care not to show what happened while she was in the bathroom. Watching Andromeda and Tonks sitting at the table drinking coffee, she frowns. “Why aren't you ready yet? Frankly, am I going to have to call Uncle Ted to take me?” - She asks seriously with her hands on her hips.

“I'm sorry, your highness, I didn't know that we servants are not allowed to eat!” - Tonks makes a small bow while still sitting, making everyone laugh.

“Felicity Goldstein, you will sit like the proper young lady that I know you are and take your breakfast calmly. Diagon Alley is not going anywhere, love.” - Andromeda manages to say calmly; somehow her voice resonates steadily and gently. With a slight smile, Liss sits down and starts to help herself.

Liss has been living with them since her horrible seven-year anniversary. She adores Andromeda completely, but not in the same way as her mother. She still misses her terribly. There’s not a day when Liss doesn’t mentally go over the three names she has vowed to destroy: Nott, Crabbe and Greyback. She will make them pay for murdering her mother, since the Ministry was incompetent enough to arrest them, with the excuse that there was not enough evidence.

All this time growing up in the house, Liss really started to consider Nymphadora as a sister, just as Tonks with her. Of course, her adaptation was not easy, but Andromeda managed to make her really feel at home, as did her ex-husband, Uncle Ted. Although they broke up and Ted left the house, they are still great friends, sometimes they even have dinner together. After finishing the coffee and everyone was ready, the three went to Diagon Alley, for the happiness of Liss. She had received the letter from Hogwarts and couldn't wait to buy her school supplies. Although Andy knows that Violet had left a vault in Gringotts for her daughter, Andromeda did not use it for anything. She provided everything Liss needed in the same way she did for Nymphadora, she and Ted had agreed that only Felicity should use that vault.

Diagonal Alley was all that Tonks said to her and more, there was magic everywhere! Despite being raised in magical houses, Liss never ceased to be surprised by all the things that magic could do. The shops and the streets were full of people, wizards, witches and even muggles. It was possible to see all the time in clothing, from the most expensive and aristocratic robes to the modern muggle way. Liss didn't know where to look. Of course, all this euphoria quickly gave way to a deep sadness, _"I should be doing this to my mom. She always said she couldn't wait for me to buy my first wand"_ , Liss discreetly wiped away a tear.

“What do you think about choosing your familiar first, love?” - Liss hears the dark-haired witch ask softly, allowing herself to be guided toward the Magical Menagerie store. _“Of course Aunt Andy would notice, she always perceives everything. Sometimes I wonder if she is legilimens like mom was.”_

“Where's Tonks?” - The girl asks shortly before entering the store, realizing that only the older witch was with her.

“Oh, Nymphadora went to the Quality Quidditch Supplies store, she needed to renovate some equipment. But don't worry, love, soon she'll be with us.” - The girl giggles a little when she heard her sister's full name spoken. _“She would hate it if she were here to listen.”_

“Don't make that face to me Felicity. I'm allowed to say her full name. And yours too, young lady.” - The older witch's serious face didn't last long. “Run along, love, go take a look.” – She said smiling.

The store was in complete chaos. There were almost all possible animals, everywhere. What scared the girl the most was that there were many snakes. _“What kind of store is this?”_ She was about to leave when a noise caught her eye. She followed the sound to a far corner; now more closely able to make out that the noise was the sound of a meow. Frowning, she looked around until she saw a small movement and bending down, she kneels on the floor, finding a cat, small and thin.

He had his paw stuck and couldn't get out. His fur was short and black, his eyes pale yellow. From the condition of the cat, the girl knew that he was malnourished and badly treated. _“Oh, your poor thing! All by yourself here in the dark.”_ Liss felt her heart melt with pity. Carefully, she managed to detach his leg and, taking him in her arms, she decided she would stay with him. _“Nobody deserved to be treated badly_.” Her mother's voice always echoes in her head.

“Aunt Andy! I want this one.” – Liss says a little breathlessly, having to go through almost the entire store to find the older witch.

“Are you sure, Liss? You won't be able to switch later.” - From the condition the cat was in, Andromeda suspected that it might not last long.

“I'm sure! He was alone and had no one. Mom always said that no one deserves to be left alone.” - Liss replied absently, stroking the cat in her arms.

Satisfied with the girl's confirmation, the older witch took everything Liss would need to care for the cat and together they went to the cashier to pay, although the seller only charged for the products but not for the animal. He insisted that he had never seen this cat before and that it was not from the store. Liss still stayed with the cat, deciding to name him Salem. Leaving the store, the two witches met Tonks who was waiting for them outside. They spent the rest of the morning buying robes and books. They stopped for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and then went on to the last stop of the day, Ollivanders store.

The store was a complete chaos inside, boxes of wands all over the place, but no sign of the store owner. Still at the door, Liss looked at the older witch, silently questioning her and receiving a soft nod in response, in which the dark-haired witch murmured a silent "go on" to her. Swallowing, the girl took a few uncertain steps to the counter, gathered some courage. “Hello?” She managed to ask timidly.

At first, nothing happened, but a few seconds later, everyone could hear the sound of what seemed to be hundreds of boxes falling to the floor, the sound of hurried steps and an old man with a white beard and a tired face appeared on the second floor balcony. “Ah! A first-year student!” He says smiling, hurrying down the stairs. “I assume this is your first wand, isn't it?” He asks, but before Liss can open her mouth to answer, the wizard disappears into what appear to be endless corridors crammed with boxes and wands. Not sure what to do, the girl just stands in the same place, shifting her body weight from one foot to the other. After what seems like hours to the girl, but truly, no more than five minutes, the wizard returns with at least six or eight boxes in his arms and, craning his neck slightly, Liss notices that there were more ten floating boxes following the old wizard. Placing some boxes on the counter, the man opens the first box. “You have to hold the wand with your dominant hand, Miss.” He says handing the wand to the girl, who takes it with her left hand.

As soon as the girl's fingers touch the wand, Liss quickly releases it, causing it to fall to the floor. “I think this wand shocked me!” Liss says incredulously, massaging her injured hand.

“Well, it can happen sometimes and from Miss Black's mischievous smile, I assume she didn't tell you?” Hearing the old wizard, Liss looked away from her hand and snapped her head up towards Andromeda. “It’s not fair! Why didn’t you tell me, Aunt Andy?!”

“And lose all the fun?” Andromeda says with an amused grin, Tonks was already laughing by now. At this, Liss only makes a pout in response, turning towards the old wizard again.

After that first disastrous experience, the rest was not much different. Liss had already lost count of how many wands she tried, none of which seemed to accept her. She was starting to wonder if she really was a witch or if the wands didn't like her because of the scar. She had taken shocks, some had thrown her away, others had thrown herself out of her hand and some had even exploded in her hand! After thirty minutes of this, even the old man was already showing signs of despair.

“I think we've tried almost all of my stock of wands. Tell me, what is your name?” Liss could tell that even his voice sounded a little desperate. “Felicity Goldstein, sir.” She replied after looking at the older witch and receiving a short nod.

“Goldstein, huh? Wait here, please.” The whole attitude of old Ollivander changed drastically, the despair and tiredness were instantly replaced by an air of seriousness and contemplation. Liss watched the wizard walk towards a shelf that looked as though it hadn't been moved in many years. She saw several spider webs being removed, along with what appeared to be pounds of dust and a small golden box being removed from the shelf. The wizard stared at the small box in his hands, still a little uncertain and, with a shrug, he returned to the girl, still with the box closed in his hands.

“That box is my last hope for you in my store, Miss Goldstein. You see, this wand is special, practically extinct because it only works with an extremely select group of people, a group that each year becomes more and more rare and this wand in particular is unlike any other since its core is even rarer to get than a Phoenix feather.”

He opens the box and pulls out a wand, the strangest Liss had ever seen. “The body of this wand is Silver Lime and its core has three feathers from the Thunderbird's tail. This particular wood only accepts masters who are true seers and legilimens by birth. She does not accept one or another. The person needs to have both in them. Now, on the feather of the Thunderbird’s tail, this type of nucleus is even more coveted than the feather of a Phoenix because no other nucleus has the properties that this feather provides, even though the Phoenix feather is the one that comes closest. This particular core produces powerful wands; they are able to sense danger and can cast curses on their own to protect their master. They also fire preventively when supernatural dangers are present.” Clinging to every word the wizard explained, Liss didn't notice when Andromeda and Tonks approached her.

“I think this is the most beautiful wand I have ever seen.” Liss heard her sister's voice in the distance, but she couldn't pay much attention, with her eyes now on her wand, she felt like she was being pulled by an invisible chain. The girl did not realize that she was moving her arm to pick up the wand, but when her left hand closed on it, Felicity's body was enveloped by a feeling of calm, as if someone had put the softest, warmest blanket over her shoulders. From the tip of the wand, a small light could be seen. “This wand is so light and so beautiful.” - Liss felt like she was in a trance.

The wand really had a unique beauty. It was neither too long nor too short, just the right size. Its body was silvery white, completely straight, but its grip had a texture that imitated a feather of the Thunderbird, inlaid in gold.

Observing the reaction of both the girl and the wand, Ollivander smiled widely. “Well, I think that concludes then. I must say, you were the person who gave me the most trouble today, Miss Goldstein.” He responded happily that he had finally managed to sell a wand that had been standing in his shop for fifty years. _“Not even Harry Potter's magic was so picky.”_ The wizard thought, sensing that big events are yet to happen.

After they completed their shopping, the three returned home. At night, lying in her bed unable to sleep, Liss turned to the side. “Sis, are you awake?” - Her voice was no more than a whisper, but it was always enough to alert Nymphadora. “You know I only sleep after you.”

The girl frowned. “What if I don’t sleep?” – At this, Tonks giggles. “Then I guess I won’t sleep either.”

“Don’t be silly, sis!” – Liss says laughing. Calming down, she asks: “What if the wand thinks better and realizes that I am not those things Mr. Ollivander said?”

Tonks managed to feel the genuine concern that Liss felt, then, getting up from the bed and heading towards the another bed in the bedroom, she lifted Salem off the bed, who mumbled with an unappreciative meow, and lay in the empty space of the bed, hugging Liss. “You don't have to worry about anything. If the wand chose you it’s because you are everything he said. Or you’ll be. As your grandmother and mother were, so will you. That’s your inheritance, Liss.”

“Let's get some sleep, huh? It's already late and you're not a big girl yet.” The older girl suggest, stroking her sister’s hair.

The days passed like blurs for Liss, so entertained that she was by her sister and her new cat. So when the first of September came, it was a surprise, even though she knew that day would come. Andromeda's eyes were red with tears, and she had to say goodbye to the two most important people in her life. She had gotten used to having Liss at home and now, without her and without Nymphadora, the house would be empty, at least by her standards. The train ride was uneventful; Liss stayed in the same car as her sister, although Tonks didn't care that Liss stayed with her and her friends, the girl spent the entire trip sleeping.

Arriving at Hogwarts, Liss went with the first year students to get on the boat as a _very_ large man explained. Once inside the castle, she stayed with the students at the back, but even far away, she still managed to see that something had happened between three boys: one with pale blond hair, another with orange-red hair and another with dark hair that seemed to have a life of its own, but right after that, they were being directed to enter the Great Hall. None of this came as a surprise to Liss since Andy and Tonks had already spoken absolutely everything about Hogwarts to her, even showing pictures. That's how Liss discovered that Andromeda had two sisters: an older one, Bellatrix, and a younger one, Narcissa. Patiently waiting for her name to be called, the girl looked around. She had no idea which house she was going to, but she knew Tonks was hoping to be Hufflepuff.

“Felicity Goldstein.” - Liss was startled by her name being called so imperatively, the witch, Professor McGonagall, although with a serious expression, it was possible to notice that her look was friendly. Taking a deep breath, the girl walked in silence to where the small bench was positioned. As soon as the Sorting Hat is putting on her head, she hears a voice:

“What do we have here?” – The Hat said. “Oh, my... This must be my lucky day. I haven't seen so many interesting people at once in years!” – _“What?”_ Liss thought confused.

“You, my dear, are a very interesting people, indeed. I see so much pain, although you can clearly hide it perfectly. So young and so marked, so unfair. Hm, and an irrefutable goal in mind? I think I already know where you would fit in best.” – _“Is that a hint of pride with yourself? Are you even allowed to feel pride?”_ \- The girl thought even more confused

“But of course I'm proud of myself! You were my third tough choice tonight! And you have so much potential; I can't wait to see it. But a piece of advice, you also have intelligence, use it at all times.” Before the girl could think of any answer, the Hat announced her choice: “Slytherin!”

The Slytherin table politely clapped, but without enthusiasm. Being mostly composed of pure-bloods, it is not surprising that the addition of a Goldstein did not cause cheers. Although the Goldsteins are as old as most of the families at that table, they were not well regarded because it was public knowledge that they mixed with muggles. So, Felicity was not exactly the most popular person to them. Getting up from the stool, Liss walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting next to a boy with white-blond hair and in front of a girl with a black hair.


End file.
